footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Robson
| cityofbirth = County Durham | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = County Durham | countryofdeath = England | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1950–1956 1956–1962 1962–1967 1967–1968 Total | clubs = Fulham West Bromwich Albion Fulham Vancouver Royals | caps(goals) = 152 (68) 239 (56) 192 (9) 0 (0) 583 (133) | nationalyears = 1957–1962 | nationalteam = England | nationalcaps(goals) = 20 (4) | manageryears = 1968 1969–1982 1982–1990 1990–1992 1992–1994 1994–1996 1996–1997 1998–1999 1999–2004 | managerclubs = Fulham Ipswich Town England PSV Eindhoven Sporting CP Porto Barcelona PSV Eindhoven Newcastle United }} Sir Robert William "Bobby" Robson CBE (18 February 1933 – 31 July 2009) was an English footballer and football manager. His career included periods playing for and later managing the England national team. Robson's professional playing career as an inside-forward spanned nearly 20 years, during which he played for three clubs: Fulham, West Bromwich Albion, and, briefly, Vancouver Royals. He also made 20 appearances for England, scoring four goals. After his playing career he found success as both a club and international manager, winning league championships in both the Netherlands and Portugal, earning trophies in England and Spain, and taking England to the semi-final of the 1990 World Cup, which remains the national team's best run in a World Cup since 1966. His last management role was as a mentor to the manager of the Irish national football team. Robson was created a Knight Bachelor in 2002, was inducted as a member of the English Football Hall of Fame in 2003, and was the honorary president of Ipswich Town. From 1991 onwards he suffered recurrent medical problems with cancer, and in March 2008, put his name and efforts into the Sir Bobby Robson Foundation, a cancer research charity which has so far collected over £7m (March 2014). In August 2008, his lung cancer was confirmed to be terminal; he said: "My condition is described as static and has not altered since my last bout of chemotherapy...I am going to die sooner rather than later. But then everyone has to go sometime and I have enjoyed every minute". He died just under a year later. External links * * * In Memory of Sir Bobby Robson at PSV TV * The Sir Bobby Robson Foundation Category:1933 births Category:2009 deaths Category:1986 FIFA World Cup managers Category:1990 FIFA World Cup managers Category:1958 FIFA World Cup players Category:1962 FIFA World Cup players Category:Players Category:Deceased Players Category:English football managers Category:English players Category:England international players Category:England national football team managers Category:English Coaches Category:Eredivisie managers Category:FC Barcelona managers Category:FC Porto managers Category:Fulham F.C. players Category:Ipswich Town F.C. managers Category:La Liga managers Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:Primeira Liga managers Category:Premier League managers Category:PSV Eindhoven managers Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal managers Category:UEFA Cup winning managers Category:UEFA Euro 1988 managers Category:United Soccer Association players Category:Vancouver Royals players Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. players Category:The Football League players